Hell On Earth
by A True Book Thief
Summary: Rose was one of five girls given the choice to be part of an experiment where they would attend a camp in exchange for a shorter sentence. What she finds there was something bigger than she could've ever expected. Who was that strange boy and why did he look so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

"Rose? Your lawyers here." A strong female voice told her as her cell was slid open. As they began walking down the long hallway the woman continued, "Your mamas here too."

Rose, having been inside the jail for the last two days was both ecstatic and scared. This was the first time facing her mom since she was put in here, but more than that, it was her first time seeing Alice. Her body seemed to be set war with itself as she stopped in front of the door.

"I'll be waiting so just buzz me when y'all are done." Her gentle voice held a bit of sympathy for the girl in orange.

"Alright." She mumbled and the door opened to a small yellow room. In an instant Roses mother, Violet, pulled her into a tight hug, clutching her daughter to her chest. Rose felt tears almost fall from her eyes as she returned the hug just as tight. She pulled away for a small moment and searched the small room, panicked.

"Alice? Mom where's Alice?" She said frantically.

"Had to leave her with Mrs. Crawly today." She told Rose. Mrs. crawly was the old woman who lived in house connected to theirs, very loving and trust worthy. Rose loved the old woman like the grandmother she never had and knew Alice was comfortable with her.

Suddenly a voice politely cleared her throat and Rose peered past her mother at the blonde haired woman sitting at the table. The woman was small and awkward. She shifted back and forth a few times and cleared her throat again, trying to discreetly gain their attention.

"Oh, Rose, this is Mrs. Beth Hill. She's your lawyer. Beth this is Rose." Violet introduced them and they shook hands.

"Wow, you two look so much alike." The woman smiled and Violet laughed.

Rose eyed her for a moment, trying to decide of she was serious or just trying to make conversation. Her and her mother looked alike but not that much, for one, Violet was blonde and Rose was brunette. Rose was short her mother was tall. The only shared traits were their gentle features, their tanned skin, and their dark brown eyes. She looked her mother for a second then silently took a seat.

"Rose William, age fifteen, charged with armed robbery. How do you plea?" She read off her paper and then looked at the pair.

"Guilty." She replied and her mother reluctantly nodded.

"Alright. There are some things we need to go over. For this you're probably looking at at least two years, if not more. They're really gunnin for you hard, Rose."

From the corner of her eye Rose could see her mothers hand run through her hair, a sign of complete bewilderment. She herself was in a state of fright.

"However..." she paused, getting both their attention, "there is another option. A camp."

"A camp?" Violet hesitated.

"Yes, a camp. It would shorten her sentence to about a year and a half, and jail won't be put on her record. Its a win win scenario." Beth Hill boasted, grinning wildly.

"This is too good to be true." Rose voiced her and Violets thoughts, both waiting for a catch.

"Yes. You and four other girls will all be given this opportunity to be...testers...for this camp. This camp...only admits boys. With the camp becoming coed at the girls/testers demands, the camp will receive more funding and more girls."

"Hell no!" Violet almost yelled, her face red with anger.

"Mom, just listen for a minute. Hear her out."

"Why should I? Its out of the question! Sending you to a long all boys facility? That's just asking for shit to happen!"

"Violet, the camp is completely safe. They've taken measures to see that the girls will be in good condition. They'd get counseling for their problems and stay in contact. They will be checked up on regularly. Hell, the warden is a woman, I doubt she'd let anything happen!" Mrs. Hill defended and Rose could feel her mother becoming more irritated.

"Mom, just think about it. It won't be jail, my sentence would be lowered. It would be better for everyone. Me, you, Alice."

"How would this be better for Alice?" Her mother glared.

"You're not going to always be around. It would be better for my record to say 'camp' instead of 'jail.'" She tried to reason and the room became quiet.

"I'm sorry, but who is Alice?" Beth asked uncomfortably and Rose and Violet stared at each other for a moment before Rose answered.

"She's my daughter." The following silence was deafening. Beth stared at Rose and Violet stared at her hands, each had too many thoughts to say anything.

"That's why I should go." Rose whispered, "I need to be there for my daughter. I need her as much as she needs me, especially growing up."

Violet, still, said nothing but had a look of pure unadulterated sadness in her eyes. She looked deep in thought but Rose knew she was about to give. Reluctantly, she nodded.

"Ok. Rose, You'll be attending Camp Green Lake by the end of the week." She smiled and closed the folded.

Rose stared at the ceiling, each dot seemed to stare back at her as she tried to figure that out. It should feel like a finality but it felt like something g entirely new was beginning.

OoOoOoO

Alright this is like the fourth time I've tried this story and am finally satisfied. Please review and thank you for reading.

-Book Thief


	2. Chapter 2

"Cute baby. How old is she?" The police officer asks after she said goodbye to her mother and Alice. The look on the older woman's face as she looked at Rose in the rearview mirror made Rose want to ignore her. The sympathetic look in her eyes as she drove her to the next station made Roses own hurt multiply.

"A year and two months." She says curtly, trying to ignore the sadness. Rose could still feel the child's arms wrapped around her. Still hear her wails as she was escorted from the jail to the waiting cruiser. With every mile they drove she felt like her heart was breaking more and more. She blinked back tears and tried to speak again, "Her name is Alice."

If the woman heard the break in her voice she didn't show it, instead she just replied, "How sweet. How'd she get the name?"

Rose almost smiled at the memory. Up until the minute of her birth, Rose had no clue as to what Alice's name was going to be. From Becca, to Helen, to Penelope and none of them fit.

"I was in labor thirty hours." She recalled, " I was exhausted and tired, I fell asleep as soon as she was born. Or I thought I did. Well, didn't see her for another six hours. When they gave her to me for the first time I seen her card said, 'Alice Anne Williams'. I asked them over and over who had named her. Apparently I named her directly after she was born, and just didn't remember it. It just seemed wrong to call her anything else."

Rose was surprised when the woman suddenly laughed, she was more astounded when she found herself giggling along.

"You have any children?" She asked, trying to converse with the woman. Their odd arrangement seemed like a small, comfortable respite from the unknown ahead of her. The more they talked the more Rose found herself becoming calmer. The pain was still there but it was easier to hide. If there was one thing she knew it was sadness was weakness in some peoples eyes and to never show it.

"Good luck, girl." The woman said when her door opened again. Backpack in hand she stared at the woman, who was unaware of the help she provided to the girl. She didn't thank her. Didn't say bye. Just smiled and walked into the small building.

The room was cool, a man with a uniform and gun ushered her into what appeared to be a waiting room. Ash the door shut behind her she turned and seen three other girls, her future companions, all staring at her. She smiled uncomfortably and sat on one of the chairs.

From what she could see all of them were as different as four individuals can be. There was one leaning with one leg against the wall as she inspected the dirt under her nails. Her sharp, fox like face showed both boredom and mischief. Her thin black hair framed her face in sharp points. The end of each strand, including her bangs, were dyed and icy blue, a lot brighter than the dark blue shade of her eyes. She looked up and gave Rose a smile when their eyes met.

Rose quickly blushed and averted her gaze to the other side of the room, where a small, sorry looking girl was sitting. Her long red hair was pulled back from her child-like face. Her tiny eyes showed nothing but fear. From what Rose could see, she was small but not thin. A little on the bulkier side but not an ounce of fat. She fidgeted with her many bracelets, fingers obviously shaking. Rose felt bad for the girl. She was the exact type to be constantly pushed over and bullied.

A long drawn out sigh brought Roses eye to the third girl in the room. The one sprawled out on one of the well worn out chairs. She looked lazy yet strong, like she was somehow above the others in the room. She had short black hair, tanned skin and dark eyes. Her pink lips were slightly pursed in annoyance.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Rose looked up at the door to see a girl suddenly get shoved in then fall to her knees when her bag was shoved in after her.

"Fucking prick." She mumbled, picking herself up and dusting herself off. Rose didn't know what to make of her. The girls hair was short. Not your typical short, just barely a millimeter of hair all around her head. Her skin was pale, paler than anything rose had ever seen. In each ear, as well as her left eyebrow, was a series of piercings. She looked around at the girls, obviously sizing them up.

"Hi." The bald girl said, waved sarcastically and sat on the floor next to Rose. Compared to these girls, Rose felt extremely ordinary. Nothing about her stuck out as they did with these girls.

The room was quiet after that, save for the constant ticking of the clock and every little while something would hum for a few moments then quit again. She didn't bother looking at the clock. If she did it would only make it seem longer, instead she thought back to the ride there. She buried the hurt she felt down deep hoping to think on it later.

'Well...I doubt it'll get any worse than this waiting.' She thought and got up when the door opened again and a woman motioned for then to stand and come with her.

Rose shifted uncomfortably on the hot bus seat, her clothes stuck to random sweat patches on her body. She hated the man, the guard, who sat in front of them. The way he casually sat with a shotgun on his lap as if he did this every day. It was as if the heat didn't even phase him. For that simple fact she hated him. She didn't bother hiding her annoyance either. She glared at him whenever she could. She watched the empty wasteland pass by and irritably sighed. She didn't even want to know how long she was on this bus, it would just make her more angry than she way.

Suddenly she heard the loud voice of the bald girl say, "What's up with all these holes?"

As Rose slowly blinked, the landscape became clearer. There were various tiny dots in the distance. The longer she stared she realized that they were, in fact, holes. She wanted to voice her bewilderment but her throat was too dry to even try.

'What kind of place is this?' She thought fearfully.

OoOoOoO

So how was this chapter? Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

-Book Thief


End file.
